The Tale of Two Girls
by RJBsComputer
Summary: Amber had it all in Junior High. But in High School she has lost it all. Creating a plan to get all back, Amber has put the down fall of Miley Stewart's popularity at the heart of the plan.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

Dear Diary;

She did it to me again! Yes, thats right! SHE took my solo in the show choir show! AGAIN! Who does she think she is anyways? I mean she isn't pretty or beautiful like me. She isnt rich either. She isnt even popular like me. Well, okay. She did steal that from me too! With her cheerleader best friend and that nerd guy that hangs out with them. Just because he's the only one that announces all the sporting events at school, I mean she doesn't do anything at all. All she does is sing. Everyone knows I'm the best singer in school. So what if she sounds like my very best personal friend Hannah Montana. Okay, so maybe she isnt, but at less I've met her and she hasn't. I was the one with the record deal back in junior high. Who cares what those stupid record people say anyways. What do they know about vocal range and voice development? Sometimes I wish I were back in junior high. Yeah, junior high, that's when I was the most popular girl in school and I ground those three under my heel. But now, not even the popular beautiful rich girls want anything to do with Ashley or me and it's their entire fault. There has too

Amber stopped and wiped at a tear that started to form.

Darn! That hillbilly has me crying again!

Amber closed her diary and set it back on the nightstand along with the pen she always used to write in her diary. Then she reached her hand up, turned off the light, and settled back into bed for the night. Laying on her side facing the wall of her bedroom, Amber felt another tear fall from the bridge of her nose as gravity pulled it down to her pillow. The tear joined the other countless tears that she had shed as her freshman and sophomore years of high school went by. She didn't really care about wiping them away anymore. All she cared about right know was that her parents didn't hear her crying in bed again. She was very good at hiding things. Yes, Amber hid her real feelings very well. She heard the whispers and gossip that want around school about her, spoiled rich kid, drama queen, and the worse one, snob. Everyone cut deeply but she had an image to maintain. Yes, image was everything. If you didnt have your image then what did you really have. Amber slowly sank back into her depression again. After an eternity went by, really ten minutes, Amber decided that she wasn't going to wait for her senior anymore to be on top again. No she was going to do something about it right now. All she had to do was to ruin Miley Stewart's life like she did to hers.

Amber turned her back to the wall and looked at her closet door. A small shiver ran down her back as she pull the covers up tight to protect her against her own demons that hid in her closet.


	2. Chapter 2: Different Day, Same Stuff

**Chapter 2**

Different Day, Same Stuff

"Come on Oliver, you're going to be late." Oliver's mom called to him from the door as she turned the light on.

"I know mom. I can hear my alarm clock." Oliver answered from somewhere under a pile of bedding.

"Then why are you still in bed then?"

"Because it just went off mom." Oliver answered as he flipped the covers off his head. However, his mom didn't hear what he said because she was no longer standing in his door way. Shaking his head, Oliver got up and got his bathrobe. Staggering into the bathroom, Oliver closed the door and started the shower. After shedding his pj's, Oliver climbed into the shower and let the water start to wake him up.

As he was standing there waking up the first thing that came to his mind today was his two friends and how things had changed. Oliver missed the old routine. Lilly, Miley and Oliver had always walked to school and home together ever since Miley had moved into the neighborhood, but all that had change in the middle of their sophomore year. That is when Oliver was given the end of day spot on the school's radio show. It was something that he had worked hard for ever since he found out about student "DJ's" doing broadcasts over the P.A. system in the morning time, at lunch time, and at the end of the school day. Sophomores started out by working the end of the day spot where they play music and made announcements about the after school events happening that day. Juniors on the other hand got to do the morning spot. The only bad thing about the morning spot was that one had to be at the station 45 minutes before the start of classes. Which was better then the end of the day spot. With the end of the day spot, you had to stay thirty minutes after school was over. What Oliver was looking forward to was the lunch spot. Only seniors got that spot. Unlike the morning spot where you played music and had to make announcements about what would happen in the school day, you had no announcements to make. You also got to have an hour and a half lunch because you have to cover all three of the lunch periods. However, for now, he had to go to school without Lilly and Miley. This also meant he had to go home without them either. Not in less, he wanted to leave his car at school. Oliver turned the water off and started to dry off.

Dressed and heading downstairs for breakfast, Oliver thought about his car. It was not a "cool guy's" car. Okay, it wasn't anything much to look at either, but it had personality. Miley wanted to get really nice cars for Lilly and Oliver, but their parents put a stop to that thinking and everyone settled for a car that the parents thought they should have at this time in their lives. However, with some good arguments on their side, our trio convinced their parents that having the cars overhauled was a good idea. You know, safety first and reliability and everything. So, Oliver went for keeping the outside of the car and the interior the same and having all the improvements hidden, the typical sleeper car. The only new thing you could see on the car was the stereo. The cars had been a gift from Miley as a way of saying a special thank you for everything that Lilly and Oliver had done to make her crazy life as normal as possible. That brought a laugh to Oliver as he started his baby, his car that is, and started to back out of the driveway for another day of school.

-------------------------------------------------

"Good morning daddy." Lilly said after she turned off her alarm. She always said good morning to the picture of her dad that she kept on her nightstand. It had been almost two years now since her parents divorce. She had settled into the visitation schedule. She didn't like it, but she was settled into it. Lilly wasn't sure if she could have made it through the divorce if it wasn't for Miley and Oliver being there for her. Lilly run the gambit of all of the emotions that most kids go through and had a better understand of how Miley felt about her mom.

Combing out her long blonde hair, Lilly turned her mind to what was in store for today. It was homecoming week, and being on the varsity cheerleading squad, she was partly response for the spirit actives for the week. Today was the day when the homecoming attendants and queen want-a-be's would submit their names for the voting on Thursday. Lilly had been working on Miley for the last few weeks to get her to put her name in for junior attendant. After all, it was Miley that got her to try out for cheerleading in junior high. It was Miley's way of trying to get them to spend more time together. Miley's Hannah schedule and Lilly's family activities was pulling them apart. Miley thought if they tried out for the cheerleading squad together then they would have an active they did together. The only problem with the idea was that Lilly made the squad and Miley didn't. It had upset Miley at first since it was Miley that taught Lilly how to be a cheerleader in the first place, but in the end, Miley supported Lilly in cheerleading the same way Lilly supported Miley being Hannah.

One of the side effects of becoming a cheerleader was that Lilly climbed up the popularity ladder very fast, and with Miley being her best friend, she climbed right up with Lilly. This was the reverse of Hannah and Lola.  That was always good for a laugh between Lilly and Miley. Being a very popular cheerleader also solve one of the problems that Miley and Lilly had fought in junior high and a little bit their freshman year, Amber and Ashley. As she and Miley moved up, Amber and Ashley moved down. The change came about because of the fact Amber and Ashley didn't run the high school like they did in junior high, and because of that, the other kids in their class just plain out right ignored them. This pretty much is what all the other students in high school did too.

Lilly dropped the towel from the bathroom on the floor and started to get dress. Today, they were wearing the cheerleader outfit that had the dark red school color as a long sleeve shirt and a white vest over the top of it. The skirt was white too. Dressed, Lilly went downstairs and joined her mom for breakfast.

"So what's happening at school to day dear?" Her mom asked her.

"Today is sign up day for homecoming attendants and the queen." Lilly said between bits.

"The squad is running the sign up table during lunch." She added after swallowing her lasted bit.

"Do you think Miley is going to sign up?"

"I hope so. Oliver and I have been working on her for weeks now."

"Weeks?" Lilly's mom asked before taking another bit.

"Okay, maybe just last week." Lilly admitted.

"Why you pushing her so hard anyways?"

"Well, I'm getting tried of her complaining that being Hannah is keeping her from being involve in school events." Lilly stopped to swallow.

"And she thinks she isn't that pretty. Can you believe that? The person who is Hannah Montana that makes all the best dress lists and all of the 'best looking stars' lists doesn't think she is pretty." Lilly nodded her head to punctuate her point to her mom.

"I just hope you and Oliver haven't bitten off more then you can chew dear."

"Don't worry mom. Have any of my plans ever gone wrong?"

"Do you want the short list or the long list?"

"Ha, Ha. Oh my gosh! I've got to go. I'm driving today." Lilly jumped up and kissed her mom. Then she grabbed her school stuff and raced out the door.

-------------------------------------------------

…_beep…beep…beep…_

Miley reached over to turn off her alarm clock and rolled back over in bed with her arm she just used to turn off her alarm clock falling across her eyes. She was tried. Hannah had a photo shoot for her upcoming CD cover. Then add getting her homework done and rehearsals, she was tried.

"Get up bud or your going to be late." Robbie Ray called from the open door.

Miley moaned and rolled over to get out of bed. Half asleep, she headed for the shower. As her brain started to come back on-line, things that were going to happen in school today started to filter their way to the front of her mind. She had a quiz in accounting today. There was the research paper in English that was half done. She had until next week to finish writing it. Hannah had an interview that was going to make her miss last period, which meant she had to bring Hannah school today. There was something else that was eating at the back of her mind, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hurry up Miles!" Miley jumped out of her hunt for the missing item on today's to do list.

"Alright Jackson!" Miley yelled back.

"What?" Robbie asked from behind the closed door.

"I said okay daddy." Miley corrected her self. She was still not use to Jackson being in college yet. Miley missed him greatly. Over the last couple of years, she and Jackson had gotten even closer to each other. Miley emailed him every night before going to bed. Sometimes they would catch each other on-line as they checked for mail from each other. Still it was like going through the whole process of getting use to her mother's death. Which if she was honest with her self, she wasn't really over her mother's death.

As Miley stood in her closet deciding on what to wear today, the missing piece came to mind. Today was the sign up for the homecoming attendants and the homecoming queen. As she thought about it, Miley was diffidently sure she would never try to become homecoming queen. She wasn't even sure she wanted to try and be the junior attendant, but Lilly told her if she didn't try then to stop complaining about how being Hannah got in the way of being a normal high school student. Miley knew that Lilly was right. Hannah's schedule would not be getting in the way this weekend. Therefore, if she didn't sign up, then what did it really mean? It would mean Lilly was right. Miley finish tying her shoes and started to put Hannah together. One nice thing about driving to school now was that Miley could leave Hannah in the trunk of her car when she had to take Hannah to school. Well, it would be in Lilly's trunk today since it was her turn to drive.

Miley carried her book bag and her Hannah bag down stairs with her for breakfast. She set the bags by the front door and went back to sit down with her dad for breakfast.

"Remember that the limo will be at school at 2 p.m. to pick you up for you interview." Robbie said as he set down a plate in front of his daughter.

"Yes daddy." Miley answered. She was starting to hate it when her dad covered a subject this many times. She wasn't a kid anymore and could remember what the plan was. Besides, she had more important things to think about. Like, was she going to take Lilly's advice or not. Miley nodded her head and grunted at all the right points as Robbie talked to her. Before she realized it, Lilly was in the driveway peeping her horn. Miley got up, kissed her dad, grabbed her bags and run out the door.

-------------------------------------------------

Amber was quiet and mood this morning. She didn't want to say or to talk to anyone. Likely she didn't have too. Her parents weren't around when she went down for breakfast. Just the hired help was present, and she never talked to them. However, she did decide on one thing. The first thing she needed to do to get back on top again was to sign up for junior homecoming attendant.


	3. Chapter 3: Please Sign Here

**Chapter 3**

Please Sign Here

…you can't be serious Amber? Ashley asked as she steered the car into its parking space at school.

"Yes I am." Amber answered with feeling in her voice. "Why you don't think it well work?"

"Well, it's not that."

"Then what's wrong?" Anger started to creep into Amber's voice.

"Well, it's just that some of the other girls are finally starting to talk to me." Ashley whined.

"So what?" Amber asked Ashley over the roof of the car after she closed her door.

"So it means that they have finally starting to except me."

"If they don't except me then what does it matter that they except you." Amber demanded.

"But…"

"But what? Haven't been friends for like forever?"

"Yeah, but…"

"…and haven't we done everything together?" Amber pressed.

"Yeah, but…"

"Then it's settled." Amber finished and walked through the door to school as Ashley stood just outside the door.

"But, I'm starting to make friends now." Ashley said to the closed door.

-------------------------------------------------

Lilly parked her car by Oliver's car and turned the engine off.

"I'm sorry Miley. You can't get mad at me for trying can you?"

"Yes!"

"Oh come on. You were the one complaining about missing out on the high school experience." Lilly used air quotes after closing her car door.

"Air quotes?" Miley asked raising an eyebrow.

"This from the person that gets out of last period today because of HM." Lilly growled.

"What can I say? Pop stars. They're all divas." Miley threw that out there trying to change the subject.

"Exactly. Not normal high school students are you?"

Miley sighed. She knew Lilly was right and she was just still unsure of what to do. Well, okay she didn't want to feel pressured into it. The bad thing was that she needed to be pressured into this. Yes, she was Hannah Montana and was use to the glamour scene, but Miley Stewart wasn't. However, one could argue that being in the Show Choir put her in the spot light too. Yes, everyone commitment on how much she sounded just like Hannah Montana, but she never pushed herself to stand out that much either. Miley had gone after one or two solos that she really like, but made no attempt to be a leader singer in the Show Choir either. Maybe she should ask Mr. Aaron again.

Lilly walked silently beside Miley as they walked to the front doors of the school. She smiled to herself. Lilly and Miley had been friends for so long and so completely, she actually knew what Miley was arguing about in her head. Lilly knew that Miley was still unsure and if she asked Mr. Aaron, their principal since junior high, he would tell her the same thing. Mr. Aaron always had Miley, Lilly, and Oliver's back ever since Mr. Stewart and Miley had told him Miley's secret when she first started school back in junior high. Lilly held the door for Miley as she entered the school and they were greeted by the sound of Oliver's voice.

"That's right! Today at lunchtime, the cheerleaders will be manning or should I say grilling the sign up tables for the homecoming attendants and queen candidates that will be voted on this Thursday at lunchtime. So all you lovelies don't forget to sign up, and if you don't win, I have a nice dry shoulder to cry on. Oh, and speaking of lunch, you should have carried today. Today's lunch is mystery meat sandwiches. Also known as cold cuts, but I think we all know that they put just about anything they can find into them. Finally after school today, the homecoming float construction starts today for all freshmen, sophomore, junior and senior classes. Check the bulletin board outside the office to signing up to work on your class float or when you are scheduled to work on the float. Now for all you country fans, here is some Keith Urban."

Lilly just smiled as Miley looked at her when Oliver went over the morning's announcements.

"Hey, I didn't plan that." Lilly defended herself.

"Sure…"

"Besides, I have to go and help get the tables ready for lunchtime."

"Okay, I'll see you in second period then." Miley said over her shoulder as she and Lilly parted. As Miley walked down the hall to her locker, she realized that she had her other bag with her. The one she was going to leave in Lilly's car. Oh well, she just drop it off in the office. With that thought, Miley turned left at the next intersection.

"Hi Miley."

"Hi Sara. What's up?" Miley asked as Sara fell into step with her.

"Well, I've just got a bunch of recycled news paper that we can use on the float. Also, I got some great biodegradable paint that we can use to paint the float with. I also found these great paintbrushes made from recycled plastic soda-pop bottles." Sara was getting started again.

"Hold up there Sara. I was just wonder if you got your homework done for fourth period."

"Oh! Then why didn't you ask me that?"

"I was just asking myself that same question." Miley said under her breath.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you going to sign up for junior attendant then?"

"You too?" Miley asked a little to quickly.

"Well, it's all Lilly and Oliver have been talking about. Besides, it would be a great way to show your school spirit, and I think you would make a great attendant. So are you going to do it?"

Miley was saved from having to answer the question by the fact she had reached the principal's office.

"I have to stop in here for a second Sara. I'll see in class." Miley said as she opened the door.

"Okay. Bye."

Miley closed the door and turned to Mrs. Hill.

"Hi Miley. What can I do for you today?" Mrs. Hill asked.

"I was wondering if I could see Mr. Aaron."

"Sure. Go on back." Mrs. Hill tilted her head in the direction of Mr. Aaron's office. Miley walked around the front counter and back to Mr. Aaron's office. Once there she knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in."

Miley open the door and walked in. Mr. Aaron was sitting behind his desk and was just looking up as Miley walked in.

"I thought you were going to leave your bag in the car today." Mr. Aaron smiled at Miley as she closed the door.

"I was going to, but Lilly keep pressuring to me to sign up for junior attendant and I forgot to leave it in the car." Miley complained.

"Well are you?"

"Are I what?"

"Going to sign up for junior attendant?"

"Not you too Mr. Aaron." Miley said as she put her bag down and turn to face Mr. Aaron.

"And why not Miley. What's wrong with signing up?"

"I don't know. Its just, well, what chance do I have of winning anyways?"

"Do my ears deceive me or is Hannah Montana afraid of not winning a simple popularity contest?" Mr. Aaron laughed.

"Hannah wouldn't be afraid but Miley is." Miley sighed as she sat down in the chair across from Mr. Aaron.

"Miley, you have no reason to be afraid because you're more popular than you think you are. So, my assignment for you…"

"I thought we stopped you giving me assignments my freshmen year." Miley interrupted.

"Yes we did, but now we are starting it again. Now, like I was saying, my assignment for you is to sign up for junior attendant."

"Okay." Miley said as she got up to leave. "You know, sometimes you are just as bad as my dad." Miley complained.

"Why thank you." Mr. Aaron smiled at Miley as he closed the door behind her.

-------------------------------------------------

"Now remember Tony, you have to tell all of your friends about this." Amber purred to her boyfriend.

"You know I will baby." Tony said as he leaned in for a kiss. Amber pulled her head back and Tony stopped leaning forward.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think you are taking me serious Tony. This is really important to me. I have to win."

"And you will. Now what about that kiss?"

"Not until I win, and maybe you will get just a little bit more than a kiss."

"Really?"

"You'll see. Now go spread the word." Amber commanded with a wicked smile.

-------------------------------------------------

Lilly had notice a change had come over Miley when she saw her again in second period. Miley was no longer moody and seemed more relaxed. But then again, Miley was a good actor. Lilly was unsure weather or not to ask about junior attendant again. Therefore, she decided to wait. Since this was one of few times all three of them had lunch together, Lilly would wait until then.

For Miley, second period was a nail biter. She was waiting for Lilly to jump on her about signing up and wanting to just come out and tell Lilly, she was going to sign up. Every few minutes, Miley would look over at Lilly and when Lilly noticed, she would 'what' Miley. To which Miley would just turn back to her class work and Lilly would just shake her head. To Miley's relief, Lilly had some questions for the teacher and said so to Miley when the class was dismissed. Once out in the hallway, Miley headed to her locker. After leaving her stuff there, Miley head to one of her most favorite classes she had. Show Choir. Miley's second favorite class was Concert Choir.

Both classes let her sing. It was also, where she had many of her best friends too. Everyone loved her voice. Everyone that is except Amber and her friends, but that was not really a problem for Miley. The other members, Amber had about four or five friends each in Show Choir and Concert Choir, would not let Amber or her friends bully Miley. They thought it was cool that she sounded like Hannah Montana. Some even try to convince her to cut a demo. To which Miley would always say something like 'Oh, I could never sing as good as Hannah'. Which was always followed in a low undertone about she was no Hannah Montana by Amber. The bell rang braking Miley out of her thoughts.

"Alright guys, settle down. I want to start working on our 'Tribute to the Greatest Hits Thru Time' score now that the solos have been assigned." Mr. Russell instructed from the director's stand. Miley smiled as she listened to farther instructions as she pulled the music out of her folder. The solo she won in the music score was for Hannah Montana's 'I Miss You'. Miley had written the song for her mom and she was not going to let anyone else sing it when she could. After all, she won a Grammy for the song.

-------------------------------------------------

Miley was slow in getting out of fourth period for lunch. She was not that much in a hurry anyways. Besides, with split lunch, you always wanted to fall asleep when you came back to class. All in all, Miley thought, split lunch was the worse one to have of the three lunch periods. With lunch before fourth period, you had thirty minutes to study for any tests or quizzes. With lunch at the end of fourth period, you could get out from class and go to lunch if you finished your test early in class that day. However, split lunch just made fourth period drag out. Very boring.

When Miley got down to the lunchroom, there was Lilly at the sign up table with the other cheerleaders. Miley waved back to Lilly. Sighing to her self, Miley turned and got in line for lunch. After swapping her student id card, Miley turned to the lunchroom and looked for Oliver. Sure enough, there was Oliver and his small crowd of fans, mostly girls. Miley smiled to her self as she walked over to Oliver's table. Smokin' Oaken certainly had come a long way since junior high school. As always, his fans left two seats open. The admiring girls knew that Oliver ate with his two best friends and if there was no room for them, then he would get up and move to sit with Miley and Lilly, leaving them behind.

"Hi Miley. How's school so far?" Oliver asked.

"Fine. I'm going to do it."

"Really? When? Now?"

"Can I eat first Oliver?"

"Sure, but can I have your pudding cup?"

Miley looked over at Oliver's tray and saw that he had already eaten everyone else's.

"You sure you have room for mine?" Miley asked laughing.

"Miley, it's me." Oliver answered as he took her pudding cup.

"That it is doughnut boy." Miley said to her self.

After finishing her lunch, Miley took her tray to the trash and dish return line and headed towards Lilly. Lilly watched as Miley walked towards her. As Miley got closer, the smile on Lilly's face got bigger. When Miley was a few steps away from the table, Lilly held a pen up and handed it to Miley who took it with a swapping grab of her hand. Sighing one more time, Miley signed her name to the junior attendants list.

"Mr. Aaron said you would be by."

"He did. Did he?" Miley asked.

"Yes I did." Mr. Aaron answered causing Miley to jump.

"Checking up on me?" Miley asked after she caught her breath.

"You think I wasn't going to."

"I was hoping you trusted me."

"I do, but I always grade my students." Mr. Aaron said as he turned to walk away. Miley turned back to the list and looked at who had signed up. Miley felt her stomach drop as she read the first name on the list. Amber Addison.


	4. Chapter 4: Questions

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Questions

After third period was over, Amber had lunch. She walked to Ashley's locker and waited for her to show up. She didn't have to wait long.

"What took you so long Ashley?" Amber asked. Amber really didn't wait that long. She was more impatient to get her plan to get back on top started.

"I didn't take any longer than any other time." Ashley defended her self.

"I have to be the first to sign up Ashley, you know that. It's all part of the plan." Deflated, Ashley put her books into her locker and followed Amber to the lunchroom.

"Have you been telling everyone that I was going to run and should vote for me?" Amber started to question Ashley.

"Yes." Was the one word answer that Ashley gave. She did tell a few people about Amber's signing up for junior attendant, but really didn't push anyone to vote for her. After the disastrous freshmen year they had were Amber got almost everyone to hate them, Ashley had made great gains in getting back into others good gracious. She didn't want to mess that up again with Amber's crazy plan. Not that Amber cared.

After Amber failed with her recording contract, she tried to use the freshmen fundraiser to put her self on top of everyone. What really happened was that Amber alienated everyone. All that just so she could parade around school like a pop star that she wasn't. After that everyone ignored them and she blamed it all on Miley Stewart just because Miley, Oliver a little bit too, stuck up for her friend Lilly and made everyone else that was there see what a real phony Amber was. However, Ashley had learned her lesson. The only problem was that Amber was the only one that would talk with her. So, even though Ashley longed to be done with Amber, Amber was the only one that would be her friend. If you could call, how Amber treated her friendship.

At the start of their sophomore year, Amber started paying more attention to other people and what they were really saying and doing. She also watched the interactions that went on between friends. Ashley paid special attention to how Miley, Lilly and Oliver treated each other too. What she was learning was amazing. Ashley saw that friendships weren't about being better dressed or richer, smarter, or more popular, it was just about being there for them. It was a strange idea to her, but it was one that she wanted to try. The only real problem would be that Amber told her she was crazy and that the only thing that really counted in life was how rich you were, how pretty you are and who you knew. However, Ashley soon got a chance to try out this new idea of what friendship was when a biology project paired her with a new student to their class. The project was one that every sophomore did. It was the dreaded leaf collection.

Everyone in the class had picked their partners and as usual, no one picked Ashley because of her reputation with Amber. However, what was different this time was the new student, Tracy Woods. Since Tracy didn't have a partner and was the only one left, they became partners. Tracy was always dressed nicely with designer names, even if they weren't the latest styles, and was willing to talk about anything to Ashley. They even worked on the project at Ashley's house and her parents even like Tracy. The only thing they never did was to go over to Tracy's house. Ashley was finally finding out what it was like to have a friendship just like our trio had and everything was going okay until the one day that Amber came over to her house without telling Ashley about it.

As the girls where walking to Ashley's house, Ashley caught sight of Amber's limo pulling up to the front door. Thinking quickly, Ashley begged Tracy to go to her house. Tracy finally gave in but looked very scared and nervous about going to her house. Ashley soon found out why. The part of town they were going to was always the part of town that Amber always made fun of. Tracy knew that Ashley always hung out with Amber and everyone knew what Amber thought. So, Ashley could understand way Tracy was afraid to take her home. Yes, Tracy and her family were poor, but there was more love then you could hope for. Something Ashley had never really seen before. Ashley learned too, that Tracy shopped at places like Goodwill and Salvation Army, which explained why she always was wearing brand names on the money that her family had. Tracy had opened a whole new world to Ashley and through Tracy, started to make some new friends in class. Now all that she had worked so hard to get her sophomore year, over the summer, and the start of this year was in jeopardy of being lost because Amber wanted to backstab her way back to being on top again.

So here she was, walking to the lunchroom with Amber as she talked about this great plan of how becoming junior attendant would spring board them back to the top of the popularity list and once there, take care of business.

"Ashley! Have you been listening to anything I've been telling you?" Amber demanded.

"Yes Amber. I'm suppose to find any dirt on anyone else that signs up so you can bring them down so you will win. I'm also to tell everyone to vote for you."

"That's right and don't forget it. This is really important!"

"Yeah, whatever." Ashley said under her voice.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I thought so." Amber replied. They walked right in to the main hallway that the lunchroom was connected to and there across from the entrance to the lunchroom was the sign up table. Amber walked right over to the table and was the first one to sign her name to the junior attendant list. As it should be, she thought as she signed her name.

Tracy had lunch at the end of fourth period. She always had friends to sit with so it didn't bother her when she had lunch. Today's lunch was filled with homecoming activities. Plans were agreed on for sign up to work on the homecoming float. Everyone also take about the homecoming dance and who would go with whom. However, the largest part of the conversation was about who would be homecoming queen. As lunch was getting closer to being over, everyone got up to take their trash to the trash and the return belt. Tracy took the time to walk over to the table the cheerleaders were running to see who had signed up. First, she looked at the queen's list then she looked at the attendants list ending with the juniors. Amber was the first to sign up. That figures the way Amber was. Especially after everything, Ashley had told her about Amber. Tracy still couldn't figure out why Ashley was still a friend with her after hearing how Amber always treated Ashley. Looking farther down the list, Tracy was surprised by the last name on the list. Miley Stewart. After all the conversations the Tracy had with Miley, she would have thought Miley would never sign up for anything like this. It was strange, very strange. But stranger still, was what happened next. Tracy reached down, picked up the pen and put her name under Miley's name. If Miley could sign up then she could too.

* * *

Miley was watching the clock. It was getting close to the time for her to leave class to get ready for her interview. She didn't want to be late and she didn't want to miss class either, especially when the teacher started the class by announcing a quiz for tomorrow. She would have to ask Mr. Aaron to try to get today's class notes for her to study.

"Miley. Don't you have to leave now?" Mr. Cook asked breaking Miley thoughts.

"Thanks Mr. Cook." Miley said as she gathered up her stuff.

"Don't forget to study for the quiz." He said to her back as she left the room.

"Thanks." Miley said over her shoulder.

Miley walked quickly to the office. Once there, Mr. Aaron had cleared out the office staff. Miley went to his office to knock, but the door was open. On seeing Miley, Mr. Aaron got up and closed the door as he left his office. With the door closed, Miley quickly changed clothes and put on her make-up. However, Miley didn't put her wig on. With just one to many close calls, Miley started to wait for the limo to put her wig on. The driver was one that always took her home after making the limo switch and knew that Hannah Montana wore a wig. He didn't know her name was Miley Stewart though.

It was a good thing she didn't have her wig on today. The group of people that saw her getting into the limo, who should have been in class to start with, included Amber. If Amber had seen Hannah Montana getting into the limo coming out of the school and knowing that Miley sounds like Hannah Montana when she sings might have been enough for her to figure out Miley's little secret. Instead, it got her curious.

"Why is Miley Stewart getting into a limo?" Amber asked out loud.

"Because she needs a ride." Tony said as he reached for the cigarette that was in her hand.

"But why? And where did she get those clothes? She wasn't wearing them when she came to school today." Amber started to rail.

"Who cares anyways?" Stephanie asked as she stepped on the cigarette she just dropped on the ground.

"I do! There has always been something weird about her ever since she moved here."

"Like Stephanie said. Who cares and why does it really matter?" Sue asked.

"I don't care if you dummies don't care. I do and I'm going to find out what she is up to all the time."

"What do you mean up to?" Tony asked.

"Haven't you ever noticed how she always have things happening on the weekends and stuff, but she never talks about them."

"You worry to much Amber." Sue stated.

"Stewart is hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is. And I don't care that you guys don't care. If I find out something really good, I can use it to get even. Yeah get even." Amber smiled to her self.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Ashley had to find out who had signed up for junior attendant. She really didn't want to do it, but she had too. Ashley didn't want to make Amber mad at her. The end of day announcements said the list was posted outside the principal's office and everyone should see who is signed up for class attendants. The DJ then gave the names of the seniors that signed up to be homecoming queen. After dropping off her books and getting her homework, Ashley headed for the office. Once at the office, there was a small group that was gathered around a window. Ashley walked up to the group and wait here turn. There was the list for junior attendants. Amber was first on the list followed by Miley Stewart and at the bottom of the list was Tracy Wood. Ashley stood there in shock. Amber was going to want her to come across with the goods against her friend Tracy. Ashley just couldn't do that, but that was what Amber was going to make her do.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Started

**Chapter 5**

Getting Started

Ashley stood there frozen. All she could do was to stare at the last name on the list. After a few seconds, in a state of shock, Ashley turned for her locker. Why did Tracy have to sign up for attendant anyways? She never said she was going too, and yet she did. Now Amber was going to want the dirt on her and from the way Tracy acted about where she lived, Tracy didn't want just anyone to know. However there was one small hope. Miley Stewart. Miley had for some reason signed up too. How Amber would react to this information just might save Tracy from Amber's plan. After some thought about what to do, Ashley remembered that Tracy didn't care about what people thought about how she dressed or how she looked. She also didn't care about being extremely popular either. Tracy always said if people can't be your friend for who you are, then you didn't need them as a friend. However, Ashley knew that she was going to sell the fact Tracy's lack of popularity and the fact she didn't look extremely pretty was her Achilles heel, she was going to have to push Stewart to the front of Ashley attack. Hopefully that would save her friend.

Lost in her thoughts, Ashley tried to open her locker when Amber came up behind her and broke into her tortured thoughts.

"Well give with the list!" Amber demanded.

Ashley jumped at the suddenness of Amber's demand and spun around to face her.

"Well, who is on the list?" Ashley demand again.

"Well," Amber paused, "Tracy is on the list."

"Is that the Tracy girl you try to hang out with?"

"Yes Amber." Ashley moaned.

"Great! You should have some great stuff on her. Start spelling."

"Well, she wasn't the only one on the list though."

"Okay, who else do we have to get?"

"Well, you should have waited to sign your name to the list." Ashley hedged.

"No I shouldn't have. I had to let everyone know that I was going to win by being first. Now tell me who else is on the list!" Amber demanded a third time as she stepped closer to Ashley.

"Well, if you would have waited maybe she wouldn't have signed up."

"Tell me now or I'm going to hit you in the face." Amber rumbled inches from Ashley's face.

"Miley Stewart."

"WHAT?!"

"Miley Stewart signed up right after you did. So you see, you should have waited."

"I thought she would sign up. She couldn't resist stealing this way from me too. However, this falls right into my plan."

"How's that?" Ashley asked.

"I saw her leaving school today before the end of last period. Would you believe she got into a limo? She isn't rich. Stewart is a no body. She's hiding something and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

-----------------------------

Lilly was waiting for Oliver at her locker. She was looking at the dry erase board on her locker door where she wrote down all the homework she had to do for tomorrow when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Oliver, how am I to remember my homework if I can't read my board?" Lilly asked.

"Ah, it's not Oliver." Oliver said trying to change his voice.

"Then why do you have on Oliver's horrible cologne?"

"What a minute, you bought me this cologne." Oliver protested.

"I know. I just wanted to jerk you chain." Lilly said as she grab Oliver's hands and turned around.

"So Miley signed up for attendant." Oliver asked as he took his hands and put them in his pockets.

Lilly returned to collecting her homework and then closed her locker.

"Miley wants me to sign her up for working on the homecoming float. You going to sign up too?" Lilly asked Oliver as she started to walk to the float sign up sheet.

"I will if you will." Oliver laughed.

"Well you don't think Miley would be signing up for it if I wasn't?" Lilly asked as she look sideways at Oliver as they walked.

"Are you planning on going to the homecoming dance after the game?"

"Are you asking me your friend or are you asking me as a girl?" Lilly smiled sweetly at Oliver as she tried to look into his eyes.

"Pft. You a girl, I mean. Yes you're a girl. Ah, but I mean, Miley is going too and there well be three of us. Yea." Oliver sputtered.

"Yes, I'm going to the homecoming dance Oliver." Lilly said as she stopped to sign hers and Miley's name to the homecoming float construction list. Oliver followed suit and sign his name to the list too. Then they headed for the parking lot talking about the other spirit events that were planned for the week. Lilly and Oliver split so they could unlock their car door.

"Oh Oliver, you do remember that Miley has a concert in Seattle Saturday night." Lilly asked over the top of her car as she opened the door.

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?" Oliver asked back.

"Well, if she doesn't win junior attendant for homecoming on Thursday, she is going to leave for Seattle Friday night." Lilly told Oliver as she climbed into her car and closed the door. As she drove off, Oliver was left standing there with his car door open staring after Lilly's car.

-----------------------------

With the door closed, Miley proceed to put her wig on and became etc, etc, etc. Miley giggled. She shook her head and pulled out the drop down tabletop. Then she leaned over grabbed her backpack and pulled out her homework.

"The life of a teen pop-star." Miley sighed out loud.

Miley opened her book on Robert Frost and started to get more information on the person her English research paper was on. When the limo pulled up to the radio station, Miley took her book on Robert Frost and her notebook she was taking notes in with her into the station.

Hannah was greeted at the front door by a PR rep and was shown to a room where she would wait before being taken to the broadcasting booth. The speaker in the room was currently filled with the voice of Ryan Seacrest. Hannah heard him mention her name but was more involve with her reading to hear the rest of what was said. After awhile, music came through the speakers. This was followed by the door to her room opening a few moments later. Hannah finished writing down some information she was going to use in her notebook before looking up to see Ryan standing there waiting to speak to her.

"Hi Ryan."

"Homework?"

"Yeah, research paper for English class."

"What's it about?"

"Well, we're in our poetry section and we have to write a background paper on an author. Mine's Robert Frost."

"I've always liked him. Listen Hannah; your spot is in ten minutes. This is just another one of our interviews that we've done a thousand times before. So is there anything you want out there besides Saturday's concert?"

Hannah stopped to think as best she could with Frost floating around in her head.

"Hmmmm… no CD currently in the loop, no summer tour being planned, right now, hmmm… we are working on writing some new songs, but that is about all I can remember right now."

"Okay so it's just the concert and normal stuff after that."

"That about it I guess."

"Alright. See you in a few."

Ryan smiled and turned back to the door. After closing the door to the ready room, he took the three steps needed to cross the hallway to the broadcast booth, open the door went in and got ready for the song to end.

"That was Hannah Montana singing 'Let's Do This'. We'll be talking to Hannah Montana here in studio after this next song also by Hannah Montana. So stay tune."

Ryan hit the play button for the next song in the song queue and turn his mike back off.

After Ryan left Hannah finished reading the paragraph she was on and marked her place in the book. She stack the book on top of her now closed notebook. Hannah was just about to open the door to the hallway when someone beat her to it.

"Sorry." The surprised PR rep said as she held the door open for her. Taking the few steps needed to get to the other side of the hallway, the PR rep waited for the 'on air' light to go off before opening the door to the studio.

-----------------------------

Amber and her 'friends' met together at their usual place.

"Okay this is the plan to get me the junior attendant spot for homecoming and my popularity back." Amber started.

"Why do we really care about homecoming anyways?" Sue asked.

"Because I care you idiot." Amber growled at Sue.

"Alright, just get out of my circle."

"I'll get into anybody's circle who doesn't hold up their end on this Sue." Amber gave everyone a dirty look to get the message.

"Now Ashley says that two people have also signed up for attendant. Tracy and Stewart." Amber nearly spit out Miley's last name.

"Now according to Ashley, Tracy does not have that many friends and is not that pretty. So I think everyone just needs to push those two things about her to everyone and that should take care of her. Don't you think Ashley?" Amber asked turning to her.

"Yes, that should do it with Tracy." Ashley was very nervous that her lie about what really bothered Tracy would fail, but it looked like it was going to hold. Ashley wasn't worried too much about Tracy being upset about not being popular or not super pretty like Amber thought you had to be. Those two things just were not that import in Tracy's world. So if word got back to her that people where saying she was not that pretty or popular, Tracy would just shrug her shoulders and move on with her life. But in Amber's world, those were the two must important things you could have.

"Ashley, pay attention here." Amber said breaking into Ashley's thoughts.

"As I was saying, Stewart is going to be hard to fix with a good rumor about her because of Truscott and Oken. With her being a cheerleader and Oken announcing all the game things, we are going have to be more careful. But I feel if we pay close attention to Stewart, we are bound to find something by Wednesday so we can get a good rumor going."

"Why don't we just stuff the ballot box?" Tony asked as he blow out smoke.

"Because sweetheart, the voting is done in homeroom at the start of the day and the teachers turn in the ballots. Stupid." Amber turned back to everyone else.

"Make sure you guys watch everything she does in class and the hallways."

"No way. Third period is my skip class and we have to watch a movie tomorrow. Stewart is just going to be sitting there doing nothing when I could be here doing something." Stephanie said leaning into her boyfriend and giggling.

"What did I say to do?" Amber got right into her face.

"Alright already. Back off."

"Now does everyone understand what we are doing?" Amber asked. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good! Know get out of here." Amber commanded.

After giving instructions to her little gang, Amber walked to her car with Ashley in tow. Ashley was listening to Amber going on and on about how she planned to get Stewart. Most of it involved everyone watching Stewart and writing everything down. Stewart would let something slip, and when she did, Stewart was hers. At less that's what Amber thought and was going on at length with Ashley not really listening to her. Ashley was just happy the Amber was on her 'out to get Stewart' warpath and didn't really push her for the goods on Tracy. The fact that Amber was willing to except the Tracy was not popular in any shape or form was enough for Amber to focus all of her energies on Stewart.

Ashley didn't think Amber's plan had much of a chance concerning that Ashley watched them closely last year to find out what their secret was to their popularity. Once in the car and the engine running, Ashley quickly turn on the radio to one of Amber's favorite shows in hopes of getting her to stop talking. The Ryan Seacrest Show did it every time and did not fail this time either. Amber stopped talking. Not because of the fact the radio was on, but because Hannah Montana was about to be interviewed.

-----------------------------

"I'm Ryan Seacrest and we're back with Hannah Montana. So we just were talking about you concert on Saturday."

"Yes that's right."

"And I now I just want to share with everyone what you were doing before coming on the air with me."

"Why would you want to do that for Ryan. I'm sure they're not interested in normal everyday stuff like that." Hannah hedged.

"Oh but on the contrary Hannah. All your fans will love to know that you were doing homework just like every other teenager your age. Want to tell them what you were working on?" Ryan asked.

Sighing in defeat, Hannah responded.

"I have an English research paper due a week from Wednesday and I was just doing final research for it."

"And just what is your paper on?"

"Robert Frost. We're working on poetry."

"You know, I've never asked you what school you want too."

"Oh, that's Seaview High." Hannah paused at her mistake.

"I mean my teacher. He teaches at Seaview High. Not that I go to a public school. I mean that would create too much havoc with discipline there." Hannah hoped that sounded normal.

"So your tutor works at Seaview High." Ryan clarified.

"Yes that's right. So everyone don't go and mug the school thinking you are going to see me there, because you won't."

----------------------------

"Did you hear that?" Amber nearly screamed at Ashley.

"Yeah, Hannah has homework just like us."

"No you dummy. Hannah's tutor works at our school!"

"Yeah so what." Amber really didn't care because it remind her she had to get her research paper done for English class next week too.

"You are such an idiot. We have to find out who the teacher is and follow him to Hannah's house. Then I can knock on her door and REMIND her that we're friends. Then I can use her popularity to get myself elected and back on top again." Amber played the whole scene out in her head as she drove down the road. In the other seat, Ashley saw disaster in the future.


	6. Chapter 6: Fallout

**Chapter 6**

Fallout

"…Thanks Hannah. This is Ryan Seacrest and we'll be back after this."

Mr. Aaron reached over and turned off the radio.

"You almost dropped the ball on that one Miley, but nice save on the answer. Although I'm sure this isn't over yet." Mr. Aaron said out loud to himself as he wonder if the school board was going to be calling to see if the phone calls they were going to get were true. However, this wasn't a problem he hadn't thought about before. Mr. Aaron start to think about this problem on the first day that Mr. Stewart had introduced him to his daughter Miley. It was in an office like this one but it was a junior high principal office, not high school.

Yes, he could remember the day like it was yesterday when Miley walked into his office back then only to find out that she was something much more then 'just another student'. Miley was the person behind the mask of Hannah Montana. Mr. Stewart had informed him of the dual life just incase Hannah came crashing down into the world of Miley. That had held true until now. Maybe. This was a small problem that he had thought over lots of time and thinks to Miley's quick thinking with her answer, fit well with his plan.

-----------------------------

Lilly signaled to turn out of the parking lot. After she pulled out into traffic, Lilly took some time to think about what Oliver had asked her. Oliver had asked if she was going to the dance. Not if her and Miley was going to the dance. Just her. Was Oliver asking her out on a date? That was a thought. Not that she ever thought about Oliver in that way. But still, like Oliver had said, she was a girl and he was a boy. Lilly was keenly aware of the times she had noticed Olive as a boy. She remembered the arguments she would have with herself when she did look at Oliver in that manner. He's your best friend since forever or do you really want to lose Oliver if it doesn't work out. But the romantic in her like to remind her of all the stories she heard about childhood friends growing up together to marrying each other. Then tell their stories of each other at their 50th wedding anniversary. Or of others marrying their high school sweet hearts. Which was always followed by a big wave of fear. Lilly needed to get her mind off this train of thought. Looking around for something else to think about, she noticed that Miley wasn't with her.

"Duh! Dumb blonde moment strikes again." Lilly said out loud as she reached out to turn the radio on to listen to Hannah's interview with Ryan Seacrest.

"And I now I just want to share with everyone what you were doing before coming on the air with me."

"Why would you want to do that for Ryan. I'm sure they're not interested in normal everyday stuff like that." Hannah hedged.

"Oh but on the contrary Hannah. All your fans will love to know that you were doing homework just like every other teenager your age. Want to tell them what you were working on?" Ryan asked.

Sighing in defeat, Hannah responded.

"I have an English research paper due a week from Wednesday and I was just doing final research for it."

"And just what is your paper on?"

"Robert Frost. We're working on poetry."

"You know, I've never asked you what school you want too."

"Oh, that's Seaview High." Hannah paused at her mistake.

"I mean my teacher. He teaches at Seaview High. Not that I go to a public school. I mean that would create too much havoc with discipline there." Hannah hoped that sounded normal.

Lilly almost missed the changing of the stop light because of the shock of what she just heard. How could Miley make that big of a mistake on one of the biggest radio programs on air?

"So your tutor works at Seaview High." Ryan clarified.

"Yes that's right. So everyone don't go and mug the school thinking you are going to see me there, because you won't."

"That is a good point Hannah. Seaview High School is a place of learning. Please don't go looking for Hannah there. All you well do is interrupt classes and cause trouble for all the students that do go to school there." Ryan said trying to reinforce the point.

"Miley what did you just do?"

Lilly found a place to stop the car so she could make a phone call. After getting a busy signal after several attempts, she figured Mr. Stewart had heard about the mistake and was starting to deal with it.

-----------------------------

Oliver finally realized that he was just standing there. So he got into his car and closed the door.

"What just happened?" Oliver asked his self.

Before Lilly's last statement, it was just a question of weather or not Lilly was going to the homecoming dance. But with Lilly being a cheerleader, she always wanted to the homecoming dances. So why did I ask her if she was going to the dance Oliver wondered to his self. Was it because he was going through another fit of seeing Lilly as a girl again? Usually Oliver never really considered that Miley and Lilly where girls. However there were times he had noticed, especial with Lilly. The scenario that played out in his head the most was the one where Lilly and his self would be at a dance and they would dance a slow dance together. This wouldn't be like the other slow dances that they dance together before. This would be one where Lilly would look deeply into his eyes as he looked deeply into her eyes. They wouldn't say anything to each other. They would just dance. Then maybe Lilly would lay her head on his shoulder and sniggle in. Oliver shook his head to clear the picture out of it. But the picture stayed on the edge of his mind waiting for a chance to return to the front.

Oliver started his car and looked for a good radio station. After finding one that played loud rock songs, Oliver turn the sound up a little higher, settled back in the seat, slipped the car into drive and started to leave school.

-----------------------------

Tracy got off the public bus and walked down the road to her house. When she got there no one was home yet. So she sat down and got started on her homework. With the house being empty, it was too quiet for Tracy. Getting up from her desk in her room, first she went to the kitchen to fix her self a snack. Once Tracy had her snack, she headed back to her room. She sat the snack down on her desk with the bottle of water she picked up coming out of the kitchen. Then Tracy went over to her stereo and tried to decide if she wanted to listen to CD's or the radio. Tracy finally decided on the radio after looking at the time and seeing that the Ryan Seacrest Show was on. Once the radio was on and to the right station, Tracy went back to her desk. Her mind subconsciously picked up that Hannah Montana was about to be interviewed, but it was just background noise for her mind.

After an hour of working on her homework, her mom and younger sister came into the house.

"Tracy! We're home." Tracy's mom called out to the house so Tracy could hear her.

"I'm in my room finishing my homework mom." Tracy yelled back.

After putting things down, Tracy's mom made her way to Tracy's room.

"Anything special happen at school today?" Her mom asked her from the doorway.

"Well, I decided on a whim to sign up for junior attendant for homecoming." Tracy told her shocked mom.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Well I wasn't really going too, but when I looked at the list and saw that Miley Stewart had signed up for attendant too." Tracy shrugged her shoulder and then leaned her arm over the back of her desk chair to look at her mom.

"Who is Miley Stewart dear?" A puzzled mom asked.

"Well, Miley is just another girl at school who is shy, quiet, never really does anything or anything to stand out. But for some reason she signed up for attendant and I thought, well if someone like her can do it, why can't I."

"Are you really sure this is something you want to do? I mean it is just a popularity contest. I don't want you to get your feelings hurt if you don't win." Her mom hedged.

"I really don't think I'll win mom. But it did feel good to just sign up for it. You know, I can say I tried. Which as you tell me is always better then not trying. Besides, you know I don't care what image other people want to project on me. It's the image I project out of myself that is more important."

Through out the whole conversation Tracy's little sister waited for her mom to get done with Tracy so she could tell Tracy her big news. After their mom left to make supper, Tracy's litter sister dashed into the room.

"You'll never guess what I heard on the radio today." She started off with excitement.

"I don't know squirt. What did you hear on the radio today." Tracy asked.

"Don't call me squirt. Maybe I won't tell you now."

"Well that is your choice isn't it, squirt." Tracy smiled.

"Fine, I won't tell you then." With that, Tracy's little sister turned to leave.

"By the way squirt, you may want to get on the computer and stream a replay of the Ryan Seacrest Show for today." Tracy informed her sister.

"Awe, you already know. Didn't you?" Tracy's sister said as she turned around.

"That Hannah Montana was on the Ryan Seacrest Show? Yes I knew that. Was that your big news?" Tracy asked her sister.

"You mean you didn't hear what she said?"

"No. I was working on my homework."

"So you don't know then?" Tracy's sister was getting excited again.

"Okay, I'll bite. What was the big thing that Hannah said?" Tracy asked.

"Hannah Montana goes to your high school!" Her sister squealed.

"She does not go to my school."

"Yes she does."

"Don't you think I would have her in some of my classes considering we are the same age?" Tracy asked her.

"Okay, maybe she said her teacher goes to your school or something like that."

"Okay, that I can believe, her teacher working at my school. Now get out of here so I can finish my homework or my teachers aren't going to be happy."

Tracy's sister left the room and Tracy turned back to her homework. After finishing several problems, Tracy started to wonder about which teacher it could be. Well, she was just going to have to listen to the show to see what Hannah really said.

-----------------------------

"Sweet nibblets Miley. Just what were you thinking when you told Ryan the name of your high school?" Robbie ranted.

"I…"

"Well just consider all the upper roar there's going to be with the press calling the high school asking for a teacher's name that doesn't exist."

"You see…"

"And what is Mr. Aaron going to tell the school board if they call him? Did you think about that?"

"Well…"

"Not to mention all the paparazzi that is going to be following all the teachers around now trying to find out where Hannah lives."

"But…"

"And what about all the students. I bet a few of them are going to do the same thing too when it comes to find out where Hannah lives. Did you think about that?"

"No, I…"

"Well don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Robbie looked at Miley and waited.

"I would if you give me a chance to answer." A frustrated Miley answered.

"First of all in my defense, I as doing my homework waiting for my interview."

"Yeah, I got that from the radio." Robbie stared at Miley.

"Well, Ryan did catch me off guard with that question. After all, we were talking about my schoolwork when he popped it on me, and well, it just came out. But didn't I save it well. I mean coming up with the tutor thing was some quick thinking don't you agree?" Miley asked as she hanged one arm on her dad's shoulder and leaned into him. Robbie sighed.

"Yes Miley. That was a good save and some quick thinking. It's just that we haven't had this close a call since that one reporter back in junior high." Robbie reminded her of the time that she actually told a reporter that she was Hannah Montana in a fit of jealous over all the attendant and perks that Jake Ryan was getting in junior high.

"It was just a slip dad." Miley leaned her head on her dad.

"I know bud." Robbie hugged his daughter.

"What are we going to do if this doesn't blow over? I won't be able to leave from school anymore." Miley worried.

A knock on the door prevented Robbie from answering. Robbie made to answer the door. Miley walked over to the couch and threw her self into it. Miley heard the door close and turn to see Mr. Aaron coming around the couch to sit in the chair.

"Well, we really put our foot into it this time didn't we Miley." Mr. Aaron asked as he sat down.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Aaron. I didn't mean to slip like that. Did I say I'm really sorry?" Miley looked pleadingly at Mr. Aaron.

"Well, you did make a nice save with the tutor. Which by the way works very well with something a had planned a long time ago if the name of our school came out." Mr. Aaron smiled at Miley.

"Well?" Miley asked

"Well…." Mr. Aaron drew it out.

"Because you came back with that answer, I can tell the school board if they call that I'm you tutor. I can tell the teachers that they don't need to know who or if there is a teacher doing tutoring for security reasons. There really isn't anything we can do with the students. So you'll just have to be very careful at what you say when asked what you think." A thoughtful Mr. Aaron said as he filled them in on his plan.

"What about the press and paparazzi?" Robbie asked.

"Not to much we can do about them." Mr. Aaron told them.

"But because it is a school, we well be able to keep them on the other side of the street. After a few weeks of coming up dry, they'll move on to greener pastures."

"Well it is a plan daddy."

"And it is the best we got too. Thanks Mr. Aaron."

"Well, it is the less I can do for my favorite student." Mr. Aaron smiled.

-----------------------------

Dear Diary,

Today I signed up for junior attendant. I really hope that I will win. I was pretty sure of it until SHE signed up for it too. Why is it that she has to ruin everything for me? However, I do have a plan. My friends, if you can call them that, are going to spy on her for me. I really don't think they'll find out anything I can use on her. She is just way too much of a goodie two shoes. BTW, you will never believe this, but on the Seacrest show today, my supposed friend Hannah Montana said that her tutor teaches at my school. It would be great if I could follow her teacher to where she lives. Then I could get her friendship going again and then I would be popular again.

Amber dragged the pen off the page. Who was she trying to fool?

Not matter what she could try; she would never be popular again. But still there was a chance that she could win the junior attendant spot. But what did it really matter anyways? If she won, she still won't be popular. It just meant the others were lower on the popularity pole than she was. Plus what did it matter if she found where Hannah lived. After the show was over, she never heard or seen Hannah in person again.

A knock on the door broke into her thoughts.

"What is it?" Amber demanded angrily.

"Supper is ready Ms. Amber." The servant said from the other side of the door.

"I'll be right down." Amber called.

Amber got up and headed down to the dining room. Maybe she could ask her mom for some advice on what to do. However, when she got down to the dining room, there was only one place setting.

"I'm eating alone again." Amber stated more then asked.

"Your parents decided to that new restaurant opening Ms. Amber."

"Figures. Could they have asked me if I would like to go? Nooo."

Who cares about poor little me? No one that's who. Amber thought to herself as she ate. As she ate, Amber slowly started down a slippery slope depression.


	7. Chapter 7: What Problem

**Chapter 7**

What Problem

Amber came downstairs for breakfast and to her surprise, her mom and dad where at the table.

"Hi Princess. Did you sleep well?" Her dad asked.

"Yes." Amber lied. She had nightmares all night long.

"We have some news for you Sweetheart." Her mom said getting her attention.

"What's up?" Amber asked dreading what was going to come next.

"Your dad has to go to Paris for a week and I'm going too." Amber's mom smiled at her.

"What about me?"

"You've got school sweetie. You can't come this time. You'll stay here with the staff." Her dad told her.

"I've got to get ready for school." Amber stated as she got up from her chair and headed for her room. Once out of the dining room, Amber run upstairs with tears streaming down her face.

"That want better then we thought." Amber's dad commented.

"Yes it did." Amber's mom smiled back.

Upstairs, Amber cried unchecked, as she got dressed for school.

"Where are mom and dad?" Amber asked as she came down the stairs to leave for school.

"They already left for Paris Miss Amber."

"Figures." Amber said under her breath as she closed the door to the house.

* * *

Miley reached over and turned of her alarm clock. Next, she lifted the warm sheet and blanket off of her body and kicked her legs over the side of the bed. The upper part of her body refused to move. Well, her hand did move enough to brush the hair out of her face. This was followed by her blowing at the left behind strains on her face.

"BUD, YOU UP YET?" Her dad yelled from downstairs.

Miley's arm pushed the rest of her body into a sitting up position on the bed.

"I AM NOW DAD!" Miley yelled back. Miley pushed herself off the bed, grabbed a new bra and panties, and headed off to her bathroom.

* * *

Lilly rolled over and turn her alarm off. Funny, it had bend awhile since she woke up before the alarm.

"Good Morning Daddy." Lilly said to the picture of her dad. She really missed her dad. After getting dressed for school, Lilly went downstairs to greet her mom.

"Hi mom." Lilly hugged her.

"Good morning dear."

"I'm going over to Miley's for breakfast today mom."

"And why couldn't you have told me this last night?"

"I'm sorry, but did you hear Miley on the Ryan Seacrest Show yesterday?" Lilly asked.

"No. Why?"

"She slipped up and actually said the name of our school on air!"

"Oh no! What did she do after that?"

"Well, she was lucky and came back with a quick cover. Hopefully it worked." Lilly told her mom as Lilly poured her self some juice.

"Well, don't keep my in suspense. Spill. How did she cover?"

"Well, after Miley made the slip, she quickly said that Hannah's tutor teaches at Seaview. Not that Hannah goes to Seaview."

"That makes sense. It's never been said that Hannah goes to public school and she has to have a teacher from somewhere."

"That's right mom. But we can only hoped it work. That's why I want to go over to Miley's to see how she is doing. Plus it is my week to drive too."

"Okay. Tell Miley I have my fingers crossed for her." Lilly's mom told her as she hugged Lilly.

"Thanks mom." Lilly hugged back.

* * *

A gentle rocking from her mom woke Ashley up this morning.

"Come on dear, time for school."

"I'm up mom. I'm up." Ashley said as she started to climb out from under the covers.

"Breakfast well be ready in 30 minutes."

"Okay. Thanks mom." Ashley said as she made her way to the bathroom. The shower started to wake Ashley up and with being awake, brought back the memories she was trying to forget. Like the up coming Amber campaign to ruin Miley Stewart's reputation or to slime Tracy's popularity in school. All this because Amber thought she deserved what she wanted. Amber didn't think she had to earn anyone's respect. Amber thought everyone needed to jump and bow down before her because she was rich. However, Ashley knew where it really came from. Amber had been heavy, pimped face, large glasses, and wearing braces back in elementary school. The fact that Amber moved into area after she lost weight, her skin cleared, got contacts, and had her braces off had transformed her into a beautiful person in body.

What Ashley didn't know was that the teasing had taken it toll on Amber. At a young age Amber had learn to strike first before someone had a change to hurt you. It was something that Amber had taught to Ashley and a lesson she learned well when they ruled Seaview Junior High. But high school ended that Ashley's freshmen year. When Amber tried to control the freshmen class fundraiser, Oken and his two friends toppled Amber from her throne. After that, no one in the freshmen class pay any attention to what they said.

Ashley spent her sophomore year unlearning everything Amber had taught her about what fitting in really meant. Ashley took her first steps with this new knowledge that year too. Tracy was a new student that didn't know Ashley's reputation in school. However Tracy needed a partner for a school project and Ashley was the only other student that needed a partner too. That project and young friendship helped to mend the bridges that Amber had tore down for both of them. Through Tracy, Ashley was able to started making some real friends.

Now in Ashley's junior year, all the girls that Amber and Ashley had terrorized in junior high started to give Ashley another chance. But Amber's scheme was posed to take all of it way from her again. What could she do to save her self from Amber's plan without hurting Amber. That was the question she needed the answer too.

"ASHLEY! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Ashley's mom yelled. With her train of thought broken, Ashley got out of the shower clean but miserable.

* * *

"I don't know Lilly. There was nothing in the papers this morning or on the radio." Miley told Lilly as they ate breakfast together.

"Well, maybe they don't think it's big news." Lilly suggested.

"Well, I hope you're right, but the entertainment shows aren't on until around ten and we will be in school. So anything is still possible." Miley thought out loud.

"Don't worry to much bud. We have to wait and see what happens first before we have to think of a new plan."

"What plan?" Lilly asked around her fork.

"It's Mr. Aaron's plan." Miley told her.

"And?"

"You see, if the school board calls, then Mr. Aaron well tell them that he teaches Hannah on the side. If news media calls, well it's none of their business. If teachers ask, then they well be told they don't need to know and not to talk about it. The student body gets a cold shoulder and then we just wait for everything to blow over. Meanwhile I keep my head down and my mouth shut."

"You keep you mouth shut???" Lilly laughed.

"That I would love to see." Lilly continued to laugh.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Lilly." Miley growled.

"No problem." Lilly shrunk away from Miley.

"Well, if you two don't get moving, then you're going to be late."

Miley and Lilly took their plates to the sink and gather up there school back packs.

"Bye daddy." Miley said as she kissed his cheek.

"Bye Mr. Stewart." Lilly said as she started to close the door.

"You girls have a nice day." Robbie called out as he finished closing the door.

* * *

So far the phone had been quiet. That couldn't last forever. Mr. Aaron had got to school early so he could put together a memo for all the teachers. Basically it said, that yes, one of the teachers here did tutor Hannah Montana. Who the teacher was, was not important for anyone to know. Teachers were not to talk about it in front of students and if asked by students who the teacher was, then the students were to be told it was none of their business. The memo also told the teachers how to handle the press if they were approached. 'No comment' was not that hard to remember.

Mr. Aaron had spent most of the night expecting a call from the head of the school board, but it did not come. That gave him time to work on his answer. Today Mr. Aaron felt comfortable with his answer and thought it sounded enough like the truth that Ms. Carpenter, the head of the school board, would believe. After all it was the truth. Well 95% of the truth anyways and that's what Mr. Aaron was hoping on to make it work. If not then he just might have to let her in on the secret. But not first without talking to Miley about it. The ringing of the phone broke into Mr. Aaron's thoughts.

"Hello. Seaview High School. This is Ms. Hill. How my I help you?" Mr. Aaron listen to this side of the conversion from his office.

"We are not allowed to give out that information. Thank you for calling." With that Ms. Hill put the receiver back on the base.

"And so it starts." Mr. Aaron said to his self. Checking his watch, Mr. Aaron got up and headed to the school's radio station. As he walked down the hallway, Mr. Aaron received looks as he passed teachers going down the hallway or from their classroom as he walked by them.

Reaching the radio station, which was really just a room with a divider in it to make a broadcast booth. The radio microphone was just really a microphone hooked to the school's public address system. Oliver was sitting in the booth area getting his material ready for the morning's broadcast. Mr. Aaron walk up to the door and knocked. Oliver waved him in.

"Good morning Mr. Aaron." Oliver greeted.

"Hi Oliver. How are things this morning?"

"Well do you mean how are things going in getting ready to broadcast or are you talking about yesterday's slip?"

"Yesterday's slip."

"Well as far as I know, no one has called Hannah's manager, you know her dad, about what Miley said. But that just could be because they were getting their info together first." Oliver said as he tried to remember details.

"How is Miley doing?"

"She is still really upset with herself, but her dad is working on that. Hopefully, we can get through today without her making anymore slip ups." Oliver said hopefully.

"Well all she has to remember to do is to keep her head down and her mouth closed." Mr. Aaron hope the hint would get to Miley.

"Miley keep her mouth closed?" Oliver laughed.

"Yeah I guess that is kind of funny." Mr. Aaron chuckled too.

"Don't worry, Lilly and I have her back. We'll watch out for her."

"you guys always do Oliver, you always do." Mr. Aaron said as he left to return to the office.

* * *

As the start of the school day got closer, cars started to grow on the other side of the street from the school. For some of the students, they had no idea what was going on yet. Other students that heard the Ryan Seacrest Show knew what was happening. As the crowd grew, school security took a more active role and was highly visible to students and press alike. The message was clear to both, no funny business and we mean it.

The first phone call to the school board came around 9:30 a.m. The caller had gotten lucky and timed his phone call perfectly to when Ms. Carpenter got into her office. She had been sitting there for about 5 minutes and so with nothing on her schedule yet, the secretary put the call through.

* * *

The phone call that Mr. Aaron had been waiting on came around 11:00 am. He had hoped it wouldn't come but it did. Mr. Aaron got up and closed the door to his office before going back to his desk chair. Once sitting down again, he took a deep breath and picked up the receiver. With a second of hesitation, Mr. Aaron it the blinking button.

"Hello Ms. Carpenter."

"Hello Mr. Aaron. I have been getting some very interesting phone calls today from several press agencies about what was said on the Ryan Seacrest Show yesterday. Are you aware of what was said?" Ms. Carpenter asked.

"Yes, I'm aware of what was said." So it was going to be a formal conversation.

"Is there any truth to the comments made by Miss Montana?"

"Yes ma'am it is true."

"And do you know the name of the teacher that is tutoring her?"

"Yes I do. But it is my understanding that if a teacher wants to take on a side job like tutoring, it's allowed in the union contract."

"Yes you are right Tim." Ms. Carpenter sighed.

"It's just that something like this can be a major speed bump."

"Look, Carol, I've talked to the teacher and I've talked to the other teachers. The answer for the press is 'no comment'. As for the gossip, I've told them not to even talk about it. As for the students, as long as they don't hear anything from the teachers, it well run out of gas and die away." Mr. Aaron laid out his plan.

"What are you going to do about the press?"

"As long as they stay on their side of the street. Nothing. They'll get tried and leave on their own."

"So who is this teacher?"

"Do you really want to know? Or do you just want to let it go for now?"

"I'll let it go for now." Ms. Carpenter said after a pause so she could think.

"But if this isn't cleared up in two weeks, I'm afraid I'll have to take a more active roll in this Tim."

"Thanks Carol."

"Just remember the safety of our students comes over a special tutor for a rich kid that doesn't even go to school there."

"I know Carol. I know."

"Please don't forget then. Bye Tim."

"Bye Carol."

Mr. Aaron hang the phone up and exhaled. That went well, he thought to his self. At less she didn't ask for a name yet. Yet being the word of importance. Mr. Aaron got up to stretch his legs. He walked out to the outer office where Ms. Hill was and looked out the window into the hallway. Irony must have been at work. At the time Mr. Aaron looked out the window, Miley, Lilly and Oliver walked by deep in conversation.

* * *

Ashley didn't bother to find Amber at the end of the day. Amber had been in a very bad mood and Ashley just wanted to keep her distant. Since Amber didn't pick her up today, Ashley drove. As she was looking both ways to pull out into the road from the parking lot, Ashley spotted Tracy walking to the bus stop.

"Do you want a ride home Tracy?" Ashley asked as she pulled up beside Tracy. Tracy stopped and turned to look at Ashley. After a few seconds of thought, Tracy opened the door and got in.

"Are you following Amber's orders or is this just a ride home?" Tracy asked as she fastened her seatbelt.

"What do you mean by that?" Ashley asked as she pulled out onto the road.

"Well, word going around school is that Amber is starting a smear campaign against Miley and me. So I was wondering if this was part of her campaign or just one friend giving a ride home to another friend." Tracy asked looking at Ashley.

"I thought the big news was about Hannah Montana's tutor teaching out our school." Ashley hedged.

"Ashley." Tracy said while still looking at Ashley. Ashley visibly crumbed under her stare.

"Okay. Amber wants to be junior attendant so she can be popular again. So Amber thought if she could show her opponents in a negative light she would win."

"She does know that plan wouldn't work?"

"Realistically, no." Ashley moaned

"Well, I'm sure she wanted you to spill on me, so what did you tell her." Tracy asked.

"What makes you think I told her anything?"

"Ashley this is Amber we are talking about. I still don't see why you are still friends with her. She never does anything for you, she is always putting you down and she doesn't care about your feelings at all."

"She's not that bad." Ashley tried to defend.

"Ashley. I'm your friend. Unlike Amber, I'm not going to get mad. I might be upset or disappointed, but I'm not going to let that affect how I treat you. So what did you tell her about me?" Tracy asked taking hold of Ashley's right hand to give her support.

Ashley went to start a couple of times before she found her voice.

"Well, all I told her was that you didn't have that many friends and that she could use that against you. However what I really hope would happen did." Ashley paused.

"And."

"Well, I don't know why, but for some reason, Amber really hates Miley. Amber has never told me why she does. She just does. So I was hoping that when she heard that Miley had also signed up, Amber would go after her and forget about you."

After this, Ashley sat in an uneasy quiet, with Tracy, the rest of the way to Tracy's house. Ashley pulled into the driveway and put the car in park and waited for Tracy to get out of the car. Tracy undid the seatbelt and opened the door. Before she closed the door she turned back to Ashley.

"I'm a little upset that you think doing something like Amber wants to do to Miley or me for that matter is okay. But like I said, I'm still your friend." Tracy paused to collect her thoughts.

"You know Ashley, when high school is over, you are going to have to decide how you are going to live your life. Amber is not going to be there to tell you how to live it for you. You have to decide what is more important to you. A friendship like we have or friendships like you have with Amber." With that, Tracy closed the door to the car and started to walk to her house.

* * *

At the end of the day, our trio met at Miley's locker so they could walk out to their cars together.

"How are you going to dress tomorrow?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know. I just haven't been thinking to clearly today." Miley said as the walked out the main doors and turn to look across the street at the crowd of cameramen looking for just the one right person, Hannah Montana. To bad they didn't know that she was standing there right in front of them right now.

Elsewhere outside the school, there was another group of students too that were looking at the newies. This group though was gathered around Amber. Amber had been very short and mean to everyone today. All she wanted was to be important to someone again, to anyone. Staring long and hard at the news people, Amber had an idea. It might not work, but maybe by then she could be important again before it fall apart. Not knowing what she was going to say or do, Amber got up and started heading for the other side of the street.


	8. Chapter 8: Out Of The Frying Pan

**Chapter 8**

Out Of The Frying Pan

"If the first derivative of 4x2+2x-30 is 6x+2 then why doesn't my graphic look yours?" Miley asked.

"Well, it's because you added your exponent to the constant instead of multiplying like you are suppose too Miley. The first derivative is 8x+2." Lilly told her.

"Sweet nibblets! I'm never going to get pre-calculus." Miley moaned.

"Well, it's not like you are going to need to know calculus Miley." Oliver piped in.

"I mean, how much calculus do you need to know to sing?"

"If I don't get a good grade in calculus there won't be anymore Mike Stanley the third donut boy."

"Oh yea. There is that grade thing isn't there."

"You think." Miley and Lilly said at the same time.

After another hour of other subjects, our trio was ready for a break. Lilly and Miley headed to the kitchen for snacks and Oliver headed for the TV. Turning on the TV, Oliver started to surf. After getting the snacks from the kitchen, Miley and Lilly walked over to the couch and joined Oliver in front of the set. Oliver put the remote down so he could start getting his share of the snacks when the commercial that was on the channel he stopped on ended and the show continued.

"And now as promised on TMZ, a new and breaking story about Hannah Montana. John." The anchor said as he announced the story.

"Thanks Ted. As we know, Hannah Montana slipped on the Ryan Seacrest Show yesterday and said that she has a tutor that works at Seaview High School. Well we have an inside source that said she just might actually go to school there."

"Wait a minute John. If a big pop star like Hannah Montana went to a public school, I'm sure we would have heard about it before now. Don't you think?" Ted asked.

"Well what our insider thinks is that she goes there in disguise so that no one can recognizes her. So what we at TZM plan on doing is investigated this story and bring it to you as we get more information."

"Did your source give you a name John?"

"Yes my source did Ted."

"Are you going to tell us who it is?"

"Not right now. When we get more information on this devolving story, we well release the name. But for now, we are going to play it close to the vest. Until then, this is John reporting from in front of Seaview High School."

Before our stunned trio could pull their selves together, Robbie grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Dropping the remote on the end table, Robbie walked quickly to his Hannah Montana office and closed the door.

* * *

As Robbie Ray started to make phone calls in his office, another person started to get phone calls. However, this person was in no mood to talk to the reporters that called. What she wanted to do was to call one person to get to the bottom of the problem. But since she didn't have the phone number of Hannah Montana, she called the only person who she thought would have the phone number or could give it to her.

"Hello. This is the Aaron resident's." Mrs. Aaron answered the phone.

"Hi Jill. This is Carol Carpenter. May I speak with Tim please?"

"Sure thing. Hold on a second." Jill walked into the other room with the phone.

"Tim."

"Yes dear."

"Carol is on the phone."

"Great." Tim reached out for the phone and Jill handed it to him. After giving the phone to Tim, Jill took the remote and muted the TV and then herded the girls out of the room.

"Hi Carol. What can I do for you tonight?"

"Our little problem just blow up into a huge problem."

"How did that happen?" Mr. Aaron asked.

"Apparently someone talked to TZM after school and TZM is planning on really digging to find anything they can."

"Oh that's just great. What do they think they know?"

"Well, someone at the school told them that Hannah Montana goes to school there in disguise. Tim you are going to have to tell me what is really going on at the school so we can kill this as fast as we can. So I need you to tell me the name of the teacher so I can get Hannah Montana's phone number."

"Can you come over to my house Carol? I don't want to have this conversion on the phone. This needs to be done face to face."

"Are you telling me that you are her tutor Tim?"

"Yes you could say that. But please come over here as fast as you can and I should be able to answer all of your questions."

"Okay Tim. I should be there in thirty minutes."

"Thanks Carol. I'll be waiting." With that, they both broke the connection. Where Carol got ready to drive to Tim's house, Tim made another phone call.

"Hi. This is Miley."

"Hi Miley. This is Mr. Aaron. Can I speak to your dad?"

"Is this about that TZM report? Because if it is, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I don't even know how they think that Hannah goes to school there. I . . ." Miley run on until Mr. Aaron cut her off.

"Miley. It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong at all. However, someone else has and we have to work together to solve this problem."

"Okay." Miley sniffled a little.

"Now, I need to talk to your dad."

"Okay." Miley walked over to the office door and knocked.

"Daddy. Mr. Aaron is on the phone."

"Okay Miley. One second."

A few seconds after that, the door opened and Robbie took the phone from Miley and closed the door again. Not know what to do now, Miley walked over to the couch and sat down by Jackson, who had skipped is evening college classes to be at home to help out. He did this by put his arm around Miley and pulled her close. Miley laid her head on his should and blindly stared at the TV.

* * *

Mr. Aaron meet Mrs. Carpenter at the door.  
"Do you have time for a short trip Carol?"

"I thought I was going to get my answers." Carol commented.

"You are. There just not here. So do you want to ride with me in my car or follow me?"

"I'll follow you Tim."

They both got into their cars and drove to a house not more then fifteen minutes away. When parked in the driveway, they both got out of their cars.

"So this is the house of Hannah Montana I take?" Mrs. Carpenter asked.

"No. This is the house of a student that goes to Seaview."

"And do I get to know the name of the student?" Mrs. Carpenter was getting tried of the cloak and dagger act and let her body language say how she felt as they waited at the door to the house.

"Hi Mr. Aaron." Miley said as she opened the door.

"Hi Miley. This is Mrs. Carpenter. She is the Head of the Board of Education or my boss if you will." Mr. Aaron introduced Mrs. Carpenter as they came in the door.

"Can you go and let your dad know we are here." Mr. Aaron directed Miley.

"Is that the student?"

"That is one Miley Stewart. Miley is a junior and is on the honor roll. Some of the classes she is in are choir and show choir. She even signed up for junior attendant for homecoming this year."

"Sounds like a very good student. However Tim, I'm getting tired of not having my questions answered."

"Hi I'm Robbie Ray. You must be Mrs. Carpenter." Robbie greeted Mrs. Carpenter as he came into the living room.

"If y'all like to have a seat here. Would you like anything to drink?" Robbie asked as he leaded them into the sitting area of the living room.

"Not right now, thank you. But I would like to know why Mr. Aaron brought me here when I asked him who Hannah Montana's tutor is and if she does go to Seaview." Mrs. Carpenter got right to the point.

"Straight to the point. I like that. Miley can you go and get your special make-up kit and come back down here please."

"Okay daddy." A unsure Miley responded.

"Okay, first off, to answer your question. I'm Hannah Montana's manager." Robbie told Mrs. Carpenter.

"Well okay. Now we are getting somewhere. So for my next question, does she go to Seaview High and does she wear a disguise?"

"No Hannah doesn't go to Seaview High and she doesn't wear a disguise."

"Well this whole thing got started by Hannah saying that she has a tutor that teaches at Seaview. So tell me what is really going on here." Mr. Carpenter asked showing that her patients were wearing thin. Miley came back into the living room and sat her make-up box on the coffee table and sat herself down by her dad.

"Your right and she just was caught off guard by that question. But she didn't mean to give that answer."

"Still not answering my question of what is going on here."

"Okay. The answer to your question is my daughter Miley is Hannah Montana Mrs. Carpenter." Robbie felt Miley melt beside him. Mrs. Carpenter just looked at all three of them in shock and disbelieve.

"I find it a little hard to believe that your daughter is Hannah Montana Mr. Stewart, especially since she doesn't look anything like her." Mrs. Carpenter noted Miley sitting there stared at feet since her dad had revealed the family secret.

"That's because we worked very hard at making them look different. Miley if you would please."

Miley slowly reached out to her make-up case and opened it up. Once open, Miley started to put her long hair into a ponytail. Mrs. Carpenter watched closely. With her hair in a ponytail, Miley proceeded to wrap the hair evenly over her head and using hairpins, pinned it into place. Then Miley reached into her case and pulled out a nylon stocking cap that she put over all of her hair. This was followed with Miley making small adjustments to places here and there. Once happy with how everything looked in the mirror, Miley quickly put a basic make-up job on. Mr. Aaron watched in awe. He had never really seen the process before and found it very educational. Looking over at Mrs. Carpenter, Mr. Aaron saw that she was lost in the changing process too. Miley put the make-up away and reached into the make-up case and lifted up the false floor to reveal a blonde wig. Miley lifted the wig out of the case and shook it out. Positioning the wig in her hands, Miley fit the wig into place on her head completion the transformation. Miley looked up at Mrs. Carpenter, but didn't say anything.

"Well I'll be." Mrs. Carpenter said as she stared at Miley or Hannah or Miley.

"So just who are you anyways?"

"She is Miley Stewart. Her stage name is Hannah Montana." Mr. Aaron answered.

"How long have you known this little secret?" Mrs. Carpenter asked Mr. Aaron.

"Since Miley first came to school here in junior high."

"Five years! You've known for five years and haven't said anything to the school board about this?"

"Well since no knows that Miley is Hannah, I didn't see a need too."

"But what am I going to do tomorrow? Miley moaned.

"As the rumor is going Miley, Hannah goes to Seaview in disguise. So it seems that no one knows your secret." Mr. Aaron told her.

"Your right Mr. Aaron. They have it backwards don't they." Mrs. Carpenter added.

"Don't you see it bud? They think that you and Hannah are two different people. They're not looking for Miley who performs as Hannah. They're looking for Hannah to be dressed like a normal looking student."

"Well that's great, but someone still started that rumor and gave a name. What if they gave my name daddy? How am I going to live a normal life if they find out?" Miley started to get close to tears.

"We'll work this out Miley. Don't worry." Mrs. Carpenter tried to console Miley.

"Just so I have everything from the start here, Hannah Montana is Miley's stage name and she dresses like this so no one knows she is mega pop star Hannah Montana. And from what you said, you don't want anyone to know this so you can have a normal teenage life."

"Correct so far." Robbie answered.

"Just how many people actually know this?"

"Well, there is Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken. Their her best friends." Robbie started to list off names.

"And they go to school with her I take it?"

"Yes they do. Let see, there are some various family members back in Tennessee, the band, Mr. Aaron and now you." Robbie finished.

"So no one at school knows you are Hannah…" Mrs. Carpenter thought out loud.

"So if you just go on about your day like nothing has changed, that should throw anyone off that might think you're Hannah. Plus since Hannah is the disguise, then no one can unmask you. So the bottom line is just keeping the press off school property and waiting for them to get bored. Next, we're going to have to see if we can figure out who talked to them. That may not happen unless the person says something in school. Of course, it could be someone that doesn't even go to school here that is trying for their fifteen minutes of fame. But the best plan of action is for you just to play it cool Miley. Can you handle that?" Mrs. Carpenter asked.

"Hey I guess so. But what about my singing in choir and show choir. I mean it is my voice after all." Miley asked was she was putting the nylon stocking cap back in the make-up box.

"What do they say about your voice in choir Miley?" Mrs. Carpenter asked.

"That I sound like Hannah Montana."

"Has anyone ever say you look like Hannah?"

"No."

"Then don't do anything to make yourself look like Hannah and we will take care of the rest. Okay?"

"Okay." Miley said as she finish fixing her hair from the ponytail that it was in.

"And now I think that Mr. Aaron and myself have taken up enough of your time. Plus we have some things to discuss." Mrs. Carpenter said as she got up from the couch. Mr. Aaron got up with her and started for the door.

* * *

Once outside and by their cars, Mrs. Carpenter addressed Mr. Aaron.

"Your right. Hannah Montana doesn't go to our school. What is Miley like in school Tim?"

"Well, she is just like any other teenage girl you come across. She has her friends and she has those that don't like her. She works hard on her grades, stays out of trouble, but is kind of shy."

"Shy? How can someone that famous be shy?"

"It's not that she is shy. It's just hard to get her to do normal things. Like I really had to twist her arm just to sign up for junior homecoming attendant."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because she is so afraid of someone discovering her secret, that she doesn't do normal things that other teenage girls her age do."

"I see what you mean." Mrs. Carpenter said after some thought.

"When did you become her guardian angel in these matters?"

"When Mr. Stewart walked through my office door back in junior high to tell me that his daughter is Hannah Montana and to let him know if she does anything wrong in school. From that time on, I've watched her grow and one thing I noticed about her is she never did anything normal. Which as you just found out is why she hides the fact she is Hannah. So I've taken on my self to make sure she doesn't miss out on things."

"That is very altruistic of you Tim. Tell you what, I'll come over to the school tomorrow and work on security measures with you."

"That sounds good Carol. See you tomorrow then."

* * *

The next morning, it was clear that a lot of people heard or seen the TZM report. The crowd of newies was bigger. But the line of security was bigger too. But added to this mess were Hannah Montana fans with signs and banners screaming their heads off.

When Miley and Lilly drove into the student parking lot, Miley became troubled with everything she saw. When she got into school, she went to see Mr. Aaron to get some reassurance. What Miley didn't see in the hallway was that Amber and Tony saw her go into the office.

"You know, she sees a lot of Mr. Aaron." Tony said to Amber.

"Yea she does, doesn't she. That gives me an idea Tony. Thanks."

By the time second period started, there was a rumor spreading like wildfire. Miley heard it as one student asked another without seeing Miley standing close by.

"Did you hear that Miley Stewart is having an affair with Mr. Aaron?"

2


End file.
